When people search for documents, files or other forms of information, they are often interested in locating information from people they know and trust. This is both because they will have confidence in the validity of the information, and because they can more easily turn to people with whom they have a prior relationship to help them understand, prioritize, and apply the information, or help them locate related items. Also, studies have shown that people often search for documents or files as an intermediate step towards a main goal of locating a person or group of people with desired expertise. Understanding the social and organizational affiliation of the people involved in creating a document also provides context that suggests what kind of information is likely to be contained. Yet current search tools do little to surface information about the relationship of the people associated with information and the person conducting the search, or about the organizational and social affiliation of those people. Users have reported this as a limitation of current search tools: while the tool may return numerous items, without assistance from someone they trust users won't know which items to rely on or apply in the situation at hand.